DJ Baby Dee
DJ Baby Dee Biography DJ BabyDee is a Twitch.tv streamer and internet DJ. He originally streamed to YouNow but moved after he was unable to moderate chat. DJ BabyDee has allegedly worked in music for 40 years and has a taste for old school music. His dislike modern music with a passion, famously saying 'Fuck a Skillet', (or Fuck Skillex to people who can speak competently). He has squared off with the Faz and Charliewinsmore on multiple occasions. However, in the case of Charliewinsmore versus DJ BabyDee, BabyDee settled out of court stating that, "Charlie can have his three dollahs!sic" Club Esteban Era In early August 2015, DJ BabyDee was discoverd by Kayleighab and Waaltz. From there, the channel was spread to the rest of the Faz and further. The DJ was experiencing a large influx of viewers to his normal amount, reaching about 2000 concurrent viewers thanks to popular Twitch streamers such as Snuzisleeps and that guy who usually streamed League of Legends. It was during this time that the majority of the Faz was banned from the chat for antagonizing the DJ with their love for music of this decade. Despite the mass bannings, one man rose to the top. Snuzisleeps, frequently referred to as "Sneeze" or "Snizzle" by the DJ, gained the trust of BabyDee and was given moderator status. Snuzi would further use this trust to drop a bomb on the unsuspecting DJ. DJ BabyDee would then learn that he was being live streamed straight into a popular club, Club Esteban. Club Esteban, in reality, was actually just Charliewinsmore's and Snuzisleep's chats. This would cause the DJ to frequently apologize to the club when he would stop spinning tracks and rant about how new music sucks, how modern day DJ's are a joke, and how he has his funds in a Swiss bank account. This would all culminate into a large meltdown from DJ BabyDee after he realized no one on Earth would ever live stream a Twitch DJ who stops the music to yell at people in his chat. DJ BabyDee would then go on to play his signature song "Haters" for the next few hours of that stream. "Haters" and Lawsuit Era After his implosion caused by the Club Esteban debacle, DJ BabyDee showed his hand, and played his entirely original song, "Haters," to the masses. The song turned out to be a major hit, and people enjoyed it for its bing bong beat. After searching, no one could find the song in its entirety to listen to outside of the stream. That is, until the song mysteriously appeared on Youtube several days later. Everything was going fine until DJ BabyDee was informed that his 100% original song was uploaded to Youtube. The DJ and his wife then started arguments in the comment section of the video, threatening lawsuits and lawyers left and right. Eventually, the song was taken down due to a copyright infringement claim from BabyDee himself. A couple days later, the completely original and not ripped off song that is copyrighted to DJ BabyDee himself was found on Youtube again. This time, in the unremixed form. The song that BabyDee slightly remixed and added the famous phrases "Bing Bong," "Attention, Attention," and, "Please Step Away From Your Computer" was finally discovered. As it turned out, DJ BabyDee didn't really own the song. This would then prompt the song to be reuploaded to Youtube shortly after. The song sat quietly and undisturbed for only a day before the DJ found out and brought the hammer down. The song was taken down again thanks to copyright infringement claims. Angered, the user that uploaded the video the second time went out and remixed their own version of "Haters" to be in the public domain. The song was different than BabyDee's version as it did not sport his vocals and several lines were changed to indicate that the new song was a work of parody. This did not stop the DJ, as the song was then taken down from Soundcloud due to copyright claims from the DJ. Both parties are awaiting trial to settle the dispute in court. The "Banned From Twitch" Era On the early morning of September 3rd, 2015, DJ BabyDee's channel was banned from Twitch.tv. A day later, much like Jesus Christ, his channel rose from the grave and took its rightful place in the Music pantheon of Twitch. __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Current (as of 2/20/2016) DJBaby''Dee'' is still streaming on twitch.tv DJBabyDee's current days of DJing on the world wide web, consist of dancing along in the early afternoon to music videos, scratching a little bit of that turntable, eating LAY'S® Classic Potato Chips, getting money to pay the monthy fees on his mixer and maintaining a strong english only community in his chat room. DJBaby''DEE'' has also been recently rumored to be having an online affair against his wife [https://www.facebook.com/karendwoodbraintraining/ Karen D Woods], '''with community moderator and regular viewer '''angelfacexo,' '''via on-line virtual reality based 3D chat program Worlds Chat. Introduced in April 1995 by the company Worlds Inc, at the time of release, Worlds Inc. was in its second year of existence and already a leader in creating virtual workspace environment having created virtual meeting spaces for clients such as Sprint, Intel, and UB Networks. Worlds Chat was the first program they made available to the general public and it was offered free of charge for download to from their website. The popularity of the program and Worlds Inc.'s other successes, such as Tamiko Thiel's work with Steven Spielberg to create Starbright World (a virtual world for seriously ill children), allowed Worlds Inc. to procure a minority investment of $5.6m from Pearson plc in June 1995. 'More on this situation will be updated right here as new information is received' ' DJBabyDee Trivia ''' DJBabyDee is named after the character Baby D. from the 1976 Blaxploitation film The Monkey Hustle DJBabyDee currently resides in the small town of Bronx, Alabama.